Dansons sous cette tempête de neige
by MeewGirl
Summary: Sakura revient à Konoha après être partis des années auparavant.


_**Note de l'auteur:**_ _J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfiction de Naruto (eh oui encore du Naruto) que j'ai commencé à écrire sur mon ancien ordinateur il y a environs deux ans. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe qui puissent encore exister... Me relire n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie de faire, mais j'essaye d'en bien que mal de faire pour corriger ces fautes... Sinon, bonne lecture ! Et merci de lire ma fiction. _

* * *

**DANSONS SOUS CETTE TEMPÊTE DE NEIGE**

**PROLOGUE**

Une jeune fille se trouvait assise dans son lit, regardant de sa place la fenêtre. On pouvait apercevoir la neige tombait. Les draps recouvraient la demoiselle. _J'ai chaud_, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle aimerait sortir de chez soi et dansait sous la neige sous cette nuit glaciale. Peu importe, qu'elle tomberait malade par la suite, elle aimerait danser sous cette neige. Pendant un moment, il n'y avait pas neigé dans les rues de Konoha. Pour elle, c'était comme-ci elle découvrait un nouveau jouet. Elle se leva de son lit, s'approchant de sa fenêtre. _C'est beau_, dit-elle émerveillée. Ses yeux brillaient. Soudain, elle se rappela d'un souvenir. À l'époque, quand elle n'était qu'une enfant, sa mère lui interdisait de sortir lorsqu'il neigeait. Sa mère l'emmenait dans sa chambre, l'a recouvrait de ses draps, et de là, elle prit l'habitude de regarder par la fenêtre. Mais ce temps est révolu pensait-elle. Après tous ses parents n'étaient plus là et elle n'était plus une petite fille. Elle sourit. Elle se retourna et commençait à courir. Elle sortit de chez elle, portant qu'une simple robe blanche qui s'arrêtait aux dessus des genoux et elle était pieds nus. Peu importe, comment elle était, du moment qu'elle pouvait danser sous cette tempête de neige. Elle marchait dans la neige, appréciant le froid. D'ailleurs, qui pourrait aimer cette sensation ? Celle d'avoir l'impression que mille lames vous transpercent le corps. Pourtant elle, elle aimait. La jeune fille leva sa tête, étendit ses deux bras comme si c'était deux ailes, puis elle arbora un sourire et se mit à rire. On aurait dit un ange.  
Et cet ange n'était autre que **Sakura Haruno**.

* * *

**CHAPITRE I:**

**L'ANGE SOUS LA NEIGE**

Dans une voiture où les vitres étaient teintées, un jeune homme, qui n'avait pas loin de la vingtaine, s'y trouvait. L'hiver, la neige, tout ceci il détestait. Tout simplement parce que ses parents étaient morts un jour d'hiver. Il s'en rappelle comme-ci c'était hier. Alors qu'il s'était amusé dehors sous la neige, il décida de rentrer. Il était tout joyeux, à vrai dire, presque tous les enfants aiment la neige. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, il découvrit l'horreur. Son sourire qu'il arborait, ses yeux qui brillaient, devinrent si triste voyant l'horreur. Sa mère et son père, allongés sur le sol, sans vies. Il y avait une mare de sang. Ce petit garçon restait pétrifié.  
C'est sur le coup d'une sonnerie de téléphone que le jeune homme revînt à la réalité. Il décrocha.

"Allô,"** dit-il**

"Salut!,"** répondit l'autre, joyeusement**

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Naruto?,"** demanda-t-il sèchement**

"C'était pour te dire que j'ai entendu parler d'une rumeur, Sasuke..."

"Qu'elle est cette rumeur pour que tu m'appelles?"

"La rumeur est que... Sakura serait revenue ici, à Konoha.,"** dit Naruto**

"Comme tu l'as dit, c'est qu'une rumeur.,"** lâcha Sasuke froidement, puis raccrocha sans que puisse dire un mot Naruto.**

_C'est qu'une rumeur_, répété-il dans sa tête. Il se demandait pourquoi Naruto l'avait appelé pour lui dire ça ? Il s'en foutait de Sakura. Ce n'était plus son amie, enfin ça ne l'avait jamais été. De plus, pourquoi revenir ? Elle n'aurait pas d'amis. Elle a disparu y a quatre ans de cela et tout le monde l'a oublié. Et puis, ce n'est qu'une rumeur, se disait-il.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à enlever cette pensée de sa tête car, s'il s'avérait que cette rumeur se révèle être vraie, comment réagirait-il ? Ce n'est qu'une rumeur après tout. _Je hais la neige_, dit-il tout en regardant par la vitre de la voiture. Lorsqu'il voyait l'impossible ; une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Une femme portant une robe blanche s'arrêtant au-dessus des genoux, marchants pieds nus dans la neige. _C'est im...impo...ssible..._, chuchota-t-il étonnait. _**Un ange**_, murmura Sasuke. Le jeune homme restait choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il avait ouvert la vitre pour voir mieux, malgré le froid qu'il faisait. C'était impossible que ce soit Sakura pensât-il. _J'ai rêvé. Je dois vraiment arrêter de trop penser, j'ai des hallucinations maintenant hn, _ce qu'il pensait ou ce qu'il voulait croire.

Du côté de la jeune femme, elle se baladait encore sous cette tempête de neige. Elle en profitait. Personne n'était dehors, quelques voitures passaient mais peu importe. Elle voulait juste profiter. Elle aimait tant la neige. Elle ne pouvait que se réjouir de voir tant de neiges. De plus, les gens ne sortaient pas donc pour une fois, elle pouvait avoir tout l'espace pour elle. _J'aime la neige_, marmonnée-t-elle. Elle décida de rentrer.

Après tout, n'oublions pas que sa santé est très fragile. C'est la raison pour laquelle sa mère ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte les jours d'hiver. Elle avait fait durant son enfance plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, ses parents avaient pris la décision de déménager loin de ce froid pour elle mais malheureusement cela ne se fit pas. Il y avait eu un accident. Sakura survécut mais ses parents périrent. Elle fut très affectée.

Après cet accident, Sakura fut ballottée de foyer en foyer jusqu'à l'âge de ses onze ans. Elle trouva une famille qui l'a garda jusqu'à ses seize ans. A vrai dire, sa famille d'accueil voulait déménager pour son bien sauf que Sakura ne voulait guère alors elle fugua. Elle partit de Konoha. Elle travaillait dans des cafés, des supérettes etc. Vivant dans des hôtels. Mais à dix-huit ans, elle reçut 120 000 euros sur son compte. Elle se disait que c'était l'argent de ses parents qui avait économisé pour ses études. Grâce à cet argent -et aussi à l'argent qu'elle avait économisé-, elle pût se payer le permis et se payer une petite maison. Cette maison contient deux chambres, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain. Il y a un petit jardin derrière et de la place pour garer une voiture. Elle était contente car aussi la maison était meublée. Cependant, elle devait trouver vite un travail pour garder cette maison. D'ailleurs, à cet instant elle rentra dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une douche bien chaude, puis Sakura s'habilla d'un pull. Et enfin, elle s'allongea sur son lit s'enroulant dans ses couvertures et s'endormit assez vite. On aurait dit un **ange**.


End file.
